When It Rains
by SugarDee
Summary: A one-shot about a guy and his experience with the weather.


A/N: I don't know which category I should have put this in. And I really suck at writing summary, so I really apologise for that.

* * *

When It Rains

I have been waiting for her for the last hour and yet she's still not here. The board stated clearly that the plane has landed. I've even asked the people in charge. But there's still no sign of her; not even other possible passengers. My message wasn't even delivered, so she must still be on the sky. She's the type of person who abides by the rules and turns off her phone when she's still on the plane.

Half hour has passed since I stood near the arrival door. It's getting more tiring and boring because there's nothing else to do. My iPod had no battery left and my phone was dying. People were getting more desperate, crowding up the meeting area. It suffocated me somehow, so I went back to where I was before: the seating area.

I looked to my left and saw in the distance that it was raining. My mind quickly went to the first day when I first met her. I remembered it like it was just yesterday.

I was her hip-hop teacher and she was one of my students. She came into my class on the first day of the teaching period and blew my mind away when it was time to show off their individual talents. She was really good and she knew it. Everybody did; even the previous students who had joined the class since the previous teaching periods said so.

Whenever there's a dance competition, she would always be the one who got the second solo part (I was the first). Quite a lot of people were against the idea since she was still new, but I couldn't exactly disagree because she's really good; maybe even better than the others. But of course I didn't say this out loud or I would lose my students and this job.

Weeks turned to months, months turned to years. She became my assistant since she was the best student I have ever had. Everybody respected her, just like they did me. If I was stuck and had no idea which move to put in the dance, she contributed. And for that reason, we hung out a lot.

Which led us to two years ago; the time when I realised that I'd been hiding my feelings towards her. I always thought I would never fall for my students. I was afraid that I might not be able to differentiate between personal life and work. But I did fall for her.

So I decided to just follow my heart and ask her out. She kept rejecting me but the funny thing was she never said no if I asked her to hang out with me. It's like going on dates but not in a relationship. My friends told me to move on and find another girl. As cheesy as this would sound, I didn't want another girl. I wanted her. The more I saw her, the more in love I was.

But finally, after months of flirting and chasing her, she said yes. When I asked her why she took so long to accept me, she told me that she wanted to see if I was serious or not. The reason was because of some history that I managed to find out much later; her ex-boyfriend went out with her so he could show off to his friends.

And now here we are, in our third year. Believe it or not, I actually think that she's the one. I've been thinking of marrying her for a while already. But I haven't got a ring yet – and neither have I asked her about marriage – because I know she's not ready. We're both busy with our own jobs. I decided to just wait until we're both a bit older and when life's not as hectic.

But unfortunately I had to let her go to France a year ago. She and some of her friends (who were also my students) had to do a musical all the way in other continent because our professor recommended them to the French. It was once in a lifetime opportunity so without hesitation, they agreed. I couldn't be selfish so I did the same, albeit reluctantly.

The musical went on for a year long and they're not allowed to go back to the country even just for a week because they had to perform every day, except on Wednesdays where they used that day for resting. Because of our time differences, it was a bit too difficult to video call by the internet. So our only way was to use emails to exchange stories, not forgetting to send new pictures of ourselves.

Not being able to see her properly sucked. Reading her emails made me miss her even more. I tried to take my mind off by teaching more classes. It helped, but not entirely. Especially just before I went to sleep because that's when my mind was free from everything. No matter how sleepy or tiring I was, I still thought of her; if she's eating right, if she's doing great, if she's having fun.

But time passed. And before I knew it, it was time for me to pick her up at the airport. I couldn't believe it at first when I opened my eyes for the day. I had to check the calendar and my phone to see if I was right. If the time was finally here.

A sudden tone brought me back to the present. It was from my phone, a notification that someone sent me a message. As soon as I realised it was from my girlfriend, my mood turned upside down. I was so happy that I even told the phone to hurry loading. It said that she's in immigration, waiting in the queue that didn't seem to move. I was both ecstatic and frustrated; she's so near, yet so far. This was my reply, "_What's taking you so long? I'm so tired _ just kidding. I'm patiently waiting for your presence at the waiting area. Want me to hold up a sign? ^^_"

Not even five seconds later, I got a reply back from her, "_Lol i'm the one who's been on the plane for hours and you're the one tired? :| just stay put and i'll be out hopefully in 30mins_"

But fate was against us that day. We still haven't met even after an hour has passed. Other passengers have come out and met with their own families, but not my girlfriend. I was getting so bored that I had the desire to walk around because even sitting was tiring. But I decided against the idea because I didn't want to miss her.

My mind went on another trip back to the memory lane. It was the day when I first noticed that my feelings towards her had changed into something more.

I had just finished teaching for the day. It was raining heavily, as if the sky poured everything it had to the earth. I had to stay back because I forgot to take the umbrella from the car which was parked in the middle of nowhere with no shed at all. Some students had already left, either by using their own vehicles or recklessly running towards their destination. Others had more schedule, so they went off to their classes.

I was just walking towards the elevator with my bag on my back when I heard a soft music playing in the distance. My ears perked up at the new sound. I was certain that I was the only one in the building because I peeked in every time I passed a door. But apparently I wasn't thorough enough.

I retraced my steps, trying to locate where the music was coming from. It was playing a remixed song; sometimes it was really slow, sometimes it's the opposite. I had never heard of it before because we teachers only teach songs that are of one genre. So it must be students either practising or playing around. But there's a rule in the school where students have to ask for permission to use an empty room and there was no memo. So they might have broken it.

The culprit turned out to be in the last room in one of the hallways. I didn't check it before because the lights were off. As I got closer to the door leading to the room, I noticed how loud the music actually was. The rain outside apparently drowned the sound.

I peeked in and it wasn't one of the students. It was my assistant, my now-girlfriend.

As if the music was calling for me, I got inside the room. The door was opened slowly so I wouldn't surprise her. But she was too focused in dancing because she didn't divert her attention away from the mirror in front of her. I then took a seat on the ground quietly.

At the moment, she was doing ballet. I'd known her for quite long and yet it was my first time seeing her like this. Every movement was done perfectly. She looked so graceful, it was mesmerising. The way she did her pirouette was beautiful. It's like looking at someone else.

The music then slowly changed to an upbeat song, causing her to change her movements as well. If she was graceful before, she was powerful afterwards. I have never met someone this versatile before. It's amazing how she could adjust to different songs that quickly.

I was enjoying the great dancer in front of me when it all came to an end. The song ended too soon. But before I knew it, I clapped my hands enthusiastically as applause, catching her by surprise. She saw my reflection on the mirror and mumbled my name before turning around to face me.

"How long have you been there?" she asked, walking towards me after the music player was switched off. She took a seat just next to me because her bag was there. Unzipping her bag, she took out a towel and wiped her perspiration on her face. "How come I didn't hear anything?"

"Three minutes, I guess?" I replied, not even sure myself. "I saw your ballet, if that's anything. And as to why you didn't hear anything: your music was pretty loud. You're too focused too."

She laughed softly. "What do you think, by the way? Was I any good?"

I blinked twice. "You're kidding, right? You're not good; you're amazing! Why didn't you tell me you could do ballet?"

"I didn't think it was important," she answered as she shrugged off her shoulders. "But thank you for the compliment." She paused. "There's this dance competition next month. I was planning to enter myself. But I thought having a male partner would have a higher chance of winning. So do you wanna join?"

The thought of dancing with her, just the two of us, made my heart thump faster. We usually dance as a group, five people at least. And it's never romantic since it's hip-hop. So it's no wonder that her offer made me nervous.

"You don't have to, though," she continued. But this time she was looking at her lap where the towel was. "I mean you're the best male dancer I have ever met, so you're a perfect candidate. But like I said, you don't have to because what I have in mind might not be your cup of tea."

"But I want to," I replied. Apparently she didn't expect to hear the answer because when she looked up, her eyes were widened in surprise. "I mean, it'll be interesting to try different genre. Although I might not be good at it."

"You won't know until you try." She smiled. "You wanna start today or tomorrow?"

It was my turn to shrug my shoulders. "Why not today? It's raining and I forgot my umbrella. I don't want to get sick. My schedules are full tomorrow."

"Rain doesn't make you sick. But of course, walking under a storm is not recommended. Unless you're asking for death." She smiled again. "Anyway, shall we start now?"

I nodded before taking off my jacket to reveal a more comfortable attire. I jumped up from my seat because I was eager to learn a new dance. "Come on!" I said, earning myself a laugh from her. She was still on the ground so I pulled up her hand as I couldn't wait anymore. After we're both standing in the middle of the room facing the full-sized mirror, I asked, "When are we going to register?"

She didn't answer my question immediately. Instead, she calmly went to get her water bottle next to the radio and took several gulps of the liquid. Half of it was swallowed and then she was back into her original position. She looked at me in the eye through the mirror. "I already did."

"What do you mean?"

"I already registered both of our names in the competition."

"What? When?"

She turned around. "Right after I saw the competition poster on my email." She tilted her head to the right slightly to think for a while. "It was a week ago, I think."

"And you didn't even tell me about it?"

She put on the sweetest smile I had ever seen her do it. "I knew you'd agree, anyway."

I gulped and looked away. That was a bit too much for me to handle. She had no idea the effect she had on me. _I_ had no idea a simple smile could have that effect on me.

Her beautiful smiles were what made me fall for her. And the fact that she could persuade me into anything was a contributing factor. But it took me months to persuade her into going out with me.

My phone suddenly vibrated on my hand, bringing me out of the reverie. I looked down and saw there's a new message from her: "_Kill me D: can you be the greatest boyfriend and tell the immigration people to hurry up? I'm so sleepy, i could just sleep where i'm standing atm_"

I laughed. As much as I hated waiting for her to come out of the sliding door that separated us from the inside of the airport, I love it when she's frustrated. She always sounds adorable like a little kid. And when I tease her about it, she gets even cuter as she whines and complains.

My reply was, "_We haven't even met and you already want me to get arrested? T_T you'll be out soon, dont worry_"

I felt such a hypocrite because I couldn't wait any longer. I might just do what she asked me because I was that impatient.

I sighed. _Ugh, kill me_.

And then a new pair of shoes was seen a few centimeters away from mine. A girl's shoes, I noticed. I looked up to find out who this newcomer was and I found myself not breathing for a while. It's her, standing right in front of me. Her bag was slung on her right shoulder and her huge luggage stationed beside her. She was smiling, despite the exhaustion that I could see on her beautiful face. She must have run to where I was sitting because I could hear her panting.

I stood up as she muttered my name. I then enveloped her in a tight hug, my right hand on her hair and my left around her waist. I didn't care if anyone saw us and thought us weird. _So what?_ We haven't seen each other face to face in a year. This kind of reunion was to be expected between lovers. But of course it wasn't complete without a kiss.

So I did. I put every bit of my emotion and feeling into the kiss. I noticed that she also reciprocated the same kind. And it made me even happier because she missed me as much as I did.

"Marry me."

I opened my eyes abruptly and I saw her doing the same thing. To say that we were both surprised at the sudden declaration was an understatement. It was very out of the blue and I couldn't even explain why the two words have even come out of my mouth, without my permission no less. Yes, the thought of marriage has been on my mind. But this has never been discussed with anyone before.

"What?" she whispered, one of her hands still on my chest.

I blinked in confusion, as if to wake up from a dream that I knew it wasn't even there in the first place. I then shook my head vigorously. "I take that back."

She opened her mouth and gasped. "You mean you don't want to marry me?" She pulled away.

"No, of course not! I do!" I quickly retorted, finding her reply outrageous. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down because what I said to her just now was too loud. "I just ... I just thought that ... that statement just now wasn't appropriate." I placed my hand on her arm. "I shouldn't have asked you when you just returned from an hours' trip."

"When are you planning to ask me then?"

She took me by surprise, again. "What do you mean?"

"When are you going to ask me?" she reconstructed her question. When I didn't answer her, she continued, "People usually say something because it's been on their mind for a while. That means you've been thinking about it."

I gulped because she was right. This is what scares me the most: she can find out what I'm thinking.

"So when?"

I took deep breaths again. "I can't tell you that," I found myself answering in a calm manner. "Proposal is a surprise moment. If I tell you when, it will ruin everything." _I haven't bought a ring, of course I can't tell you_.

"I'll wait for that time then," she replied before she placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Shall we go home now? I'm exhausted."

I couldn't be happier because indirectly she has said that she would say yes to the question. That meant she's ready to be committed to me for the rest of our lives. That meant she knew I was serious about taking this relationship to the next level.

_That means she wants to be my wife_.

**THE END**

* * *

A/N: This one-shot was written on the end of last year with a Korean idol as the main character. But I ended up not putting his name on accident. So this can be for anyone (the girl has no name in the first place). I just felt like posting it up here because on the other site, I didn't get any comments/reviews. Anyway if anyone reads this, please give me any comments/reviews/critics and let me know how I've done. Thank you :) Oh and the title was inspired by Paramore's When It Rains.


End file.
